


Decisions to Change

by Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Freak/pseuds/Magic_Freak
Summary: Voldemort Found out about Harry's status as one of his Horcruxes, and offers him a choice that could change not just Harry's life but the entire war.





	Decisions to Change

Silence, the awkward kind. The kind that leaves you shifting from foot to foot and avoiding eye contact at all costs, while also giving you a sick feeling in your stomach and maybe you start to sweat. That was the kind of tension that Harry now found himself stuck in. Earlier that very same day Harry had received an unfair detention along with Malfoy which lead to the most awkward and frightening moment of his life. He was currently standing in Snape's office, he had entered arguing with Draco and had come across a very normal Dark Lord and his professor in a very shocking position, Snape's was on his desk with a leg still hooked around Voldemort's back and the dark lord was still leaning over their potions master. All to afraid to move or speak, he feared what might happen next.

Draco soon couldn't hold in the shock of seeing his godfather in such a compromising position, he fainted. Harry's 'saving people thing' was the cause of the silence to end, as he summoned a pillow for Draco so his head wouldn't hit the hard tiled floor. It caused the two adults to jump into action by finally separating and move to the blonde’s side to make sure that the boy was indeed fine. Harry was now taking the opportunity to take a few steps backward and to the door, maybe Snape would let him off detention? Harry was currently just hoping this was all just some very twisted nightmare, one that he never wanted o think about again.

He had one more step left before he was free but Snape being Snape had been aware of his every move spoke before he could take it. "Not so fast Potter...” 

Harry closed his eyes in frustration and let out a sigh, he knew his chances were slim but he had hoped. The two men had yet to face Harry, there attention appeared to be on Draco, since it looked like Harry wasn't getting out of this weird situation anytime soon he walked around the room, until reached the Professors chair he muttered cleaning spells on the chair and desk before sitting down and leaning back and closing his eyes, despite the fact that he knew he was in a very dangerous situation with the dark lord not a two meters away from him he couldn't help but let all the tension drain from his body as he sunk into the chair, the last few days of training taking a toll on his body, the lack of sleep hadn't helped either.

He sat there until the others were ready to acknowledge him, which didn't take long, only the few minutes it took for Draco to wake up. The blonde had looked around the room confused and when his brain began working again he spoke "Oh My Merlin, please tell me I fainted and imagined what I thought I just saw." 

Harry couldn't help but chuckle acting braver then he felt, his eyes never left the two men, wary of every move they made "Well you did faint but I am afraid that image will forever be stuck in both of you brains, unless these fine gentlemen do us a favour and obliviate the last twenty minutes."

Harry lent back further in the chair. "However the chances of my survival is always low so maybe I won’t have to live with the memory for much longer.."

"Potter feet of the table, has no one ever taught you manners." Draco scoffed

Harry raised an eyebrow, "It’s hardly the worst thing this table has had on it."

Draco had a panicked looked on his face. "You can’t just say that kind of stuff in front of the Dark Lord." 

Harry laughed. "Why not, what's he going to do? Kill me? News flash he wants me dead already."

"There are far worse things he can do to you other than death Potter."

Harry snorted "Like being in your presence?"

Voldemort turned to look at Severus "Do they always bicker like five year olds?"

"It never ends." Snape replied solemnly.

"That's because Draco is a huge prat." Harry smiled at the offended look on Draco's face, he looked like he was about to reply when Voldemort cast a silencing charm on both of the teens.

"Ahh silence." Snape sneered

Harry was screaming profanity's at everyone at the room despite the spell being in full effect, he didn't like when people used magic to take away any of his freedom, be it by keeping him in place or taking away his ability to talk. His silent ranting soon became to much and turned into a silent panic attack, the others in the room quickly noticed the difference in the boys behaviour and removed the spell from both of the teens.

"Shit" Draco pushed aside all ill feelings for Harry for the moment and rushed to the other teens side he kneeled in front of Harry so they were face to face but gave the other plenty of space so he didn't freak the other out even more.

"Look Potter, I know we are not friends, hell we don't like each other but I need you breath with me, just this once I am going to help you okay?"

The blonde gently reached for Harry’s hand placing it on his own chest. "Copy my breaths, one, and two..." He continued to count his breaths as Harry tried to do what was asked. His breathing was still uneven but was slowly slowing down.

"That's it, they removed the spell, its fine, I need you to be okay Potter, who else will remove my memories from tonight."

The two adults watched as the blonde was successfully calming his rival down, a few minutes passed when Harry's breathing returned to normal, he became conscious of the fact that his hand was still on Draco's chest, he pulled it away gently, his arm feeling to heavy to belong to his body.

"Th-anks" Harry's voice was croaky from the screaming plus the panic attack. Draco moved away from Harry.

"Don't mention it. Like at all." Draco smirked.

Harry let a small smile grace his features, he had already been tired before his attack but now he felt ready to slip blissfully into a coma.

Snape handed Harry a two vials of potions. "One for the pain and the other is a calming draught, drink.." Despite not being the official potions professor Snape still brewed for his own personal stores and kept some potions handy.

Harry didn't question the order and downed the potions quickly, he figured at least if they were poisoned this nightmare would finally be over. The others looked at the young teen in shock, they had expected Harry to throw the vials across the room father then drink something the dungeon bat had given him. It made them all ask themselves if the other had a death wish after all.

"Can I leave now or is this the night that you finally kill me?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "You want me to kill you?"

Harry shrugged "Not particularly, I just want this torment over with so either kill me or let me go to bed."

"Potter unfortunately for your plans, I did not come here to kill you but I cannot let you go, we need to talk.”

"Sure let me just schedule that in to when hell freezes over.” Harry snarked.

"Show some respect to our elders for once in your life Potter." Snape snarled.

Harry chuckled, "I just saw you in a very blackmail worthy position professor, and maybe it should be you showing me some respect."

"Enough, Potter this is important, once we get this conversation over and done with you can be on your merry way I assure you." Voldemort spoke before the argument could escalate.

Harry turned to glare at the Dark Lord. "The reason that I should listen to you is?"

"Killing you is no longer part of the plan, I have no desire to kill you but that can be changed if you continue to vex me so." Tom snapped at Harry, his brown eyes flashing red and the tension in the air thickened with the anger rising from the Dark Lord. Harry stayed silent as he watched those in the room, they didn’t seem to be shocked by the dark lords statement at all.

"How can I believe you, you have done nothing but try and kill me since I was nothing but a baby? How do I know you speak the truth and not trying just trying to get me to lower my guard?" He didn’t snark, or have any venom behind his words, he was merely being cautious not really believing the words he had just heard.

Voldemort noticed that Harry wasn’t rejecting the idea completely and was for once not being disrespectful and was just distrustful and rightfully so, the anger dispersed from his body, the thickened air becoming normal once again. "If I must I can perform a wizard oath or use veritaserum, if that makes you trust my word. Secretly hoping he that Harry would use the wizard’s oath, he didn’t want to degrade himself by using the potion but it was one of the easiest ways to gain the raven haired teens trust.

Harry on the other hand had no idea what a wizard oath was, he didn’t want to seem idiotic by asking what one was and also was unsure whether he could trust whatever the other man said one was, but he knew veritaserum, had seen it used and trusted it a lot more than the oath, he just had one problem. How could he be sure that it would really be the serum he took and not some other potion and then continue to lie?

"Veritaserum but I want to test it first so i know it is really what you say it is."

The other three commended Harry on his caution but also couldn’t help but think he was an idiot, what if the poisoned the potion they were to give him, not that they had any intention of doing so. Snape left to grab some from his storage. While the others stayed in awkward silence, Draco still standing in the background wondering why he was still here but didn’t dare make a move like harry had done only moments before.   
Once Snape returned he handed the vial to the teen who took a mouthful without hesitation once again causing the others to wonder once again what was wrong with the boy.

Harry indicated that he was ready for the questions to begin. Voldemort sat in the chair opposite harry despite that the fact it was supposed to be where the student sits. "What is your full name? “Voldemort asked

Harry didn’t hesitate in answering the potion willing him to. "Harry James Potter."

"Where do you live? And this time try to lie."

Harry willed himself to lie to say anything but the truth but instead of any lie the truth came out. "4 Privet Drive, Surrey."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow; he truly hadn’t known where the boy lived. "Why are you so reckless with your own life?" He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Harry's eyes widened, he didn’t want to answer, he tried not to talk but the potion wouldn’t let him stay silent either. "I just don’t care anymore, I don’t want to die but everyone seems hell-bent on putting me in the dangerous positions, my life isn’t spectacular as most people expect, its miserable so if my death happens, it happens, what’s my life compared to everyone else’s?" Harry cursed he really didn’t think Voldemort would have asked him such a personal question.

Before Harry had even had the chance to take a breath, let alone to tell them that was enough, that it was Voldemort’s turn now. The older man spoke again. "What do you mean by your life’s miserable?"

Harry tried to fight even though he knew it was useless, instead he started ranting. "Fuck!, why do you think, I have had you try to kill me for as long as i have been alive, my only family hate my very existence and wish you killed me when you had the chance and treat me worse the Lucius Malfoy treats his houselves. My godfather died in front of me, he was all I had left. Everyone expects so much from me and when I don’t live up their expectations, I am hated, I’m famous for something awful or what about the fact that every evil thing you do I’m blamed for because I am supposed to have killed you when i was a baby, so it’s my fault that you roaming about and everyone expects me to something about it even though I am only sixteen and despite all this I’m still expected to go to classes and act like nothing is wrong, oh and no one tells me anything and I constantly feel trapped in a role and just want to run away, I want things to end."

Silence once again fell upon the room. The three Slytherins stared at Harry in shock. However this time before anyone spoke Harry interrupted the silence. "Okay now you know how pathetic I really am, let’s make fun of me later okay, times up for me no more questions it’s your turn." He gestured for Voldemort to take the vial sitting in front of him.

Snape handed Harry the antidote, Voldemort looked displeased, whether it was because he had to take the potion or because he wanted to ask Harry more questions no one could tell. Harry watched as the man reluctantly took the potion, Harry smirked it had been his idea after all, he shouldn’t have suggested it if he was so against it.

Harry started with the same question as Voldemort. "What is your full name?"

Voldemort glared at Harry, which dint effect the teen in the slightest "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Harry nodded. "Can I trust you, when you say you no longer want me dead?"

"Yes, I no longer wish for your death."

Harry tilted his head. "So neither you nor your followers will try to kill me anymore."

Voldemort nodded. "They are under orders not to harm you anymore, while I can not vouch that all of them will listen to this demand, any who stray will be punished."

"Why the sudden change of heart? What about the prophecy?"

"I don’t know the full prophecy but the reason I can’t kill you is because I would be destroying a part of myself."

Harry looked at Voldemort in disgust "Uh what?"

The man rolled his eyes. "You are a horcrux; if I kill you I destroy my soul."

Harry eyes widened he had just learnt about Voldemort’s making a horcrux or seven from Dumbledore, the night before. "Why would you make me a horcrux of all things that seems pretty stupid?" He didn’t realise that with that statement he had just told Voldemort that he knew what a horcrux was and there was only one way that he would have learned such information.

"I have only recently learned that you are one of my horcruxes, I believe you remember out encounter at the ministry that was when I learned of your status as a horcrux, I believe it happened that night fifteen years ago, when the curse rebounded I had no intention of making you one of them."

Harry nodded. "So I get to stay alive because it keeps you immortal"

"That is correct, and Severus tells me you’re stupid."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There is a lot that Snape doesn’t know about me. Is there a way to remove your soul from me, without damaging it."

"Not that I am aware of, not without me killing you which is counterproductive." Voldemort answered curtly

Harry sighed. "Does this information change anything else, am I free to live my life as I see fit."

Voldemort hesitated before answering; it didn’t look like he was resisting merely thinking of what his answer was. "As long as you don’t put yourself in danger I can’t see why you can’t live your life, although locking you in a tower does seem like it would have its perks." He gave Harry a smirk. "It would be also best if you either joined me or removed yourself from the fray altogether, I would rather not have to destroy you because you were working to destroy me, I do have other horcruxes to fall back on if you leave me no other choice."

"So you want me to obey your orders or you will kill me anyway?" Harry glared at Voldemort "As for locking me up you can forget it, I have had enough of that in my life."

"It’s not like I’m asking much, just don’t fight against me, I don’t expect you to be a death eater or anything I won’t be giving you missions or the like."

Harry nodded but the anger never left his face. "What about my friends, what happens to them?"

The elder rolled his eyes. "I couldn’t care less about your so called friends, if they were to stop fighting against my reign there would be no need to kill them."

"What about Muggleborns?"

"They need to be controlled they are a danger to the statute of secrecy but I don’t want them dead like Dumbledore would let you believe."

"But you still think your better than them."

Voldemort chuckled "I don’t think, I know I am and it’s not just compared to Muggleborns its to everyone."

Harry let out a deep breath. "If and I mean if, I chose to either go neutral or join you can we make a deal that you will leave my friends alone if I can get them to either go neutral or join."

Voldemort thought about it, and then let out a wicked grin before speaking "If you choose to join me then I believe we can make an accord, I won’t make you a death eater but you could be a spy."

Harry bit his lip actually considering the offer "Can I think about it and get back to you."

Voldemort nodded his head. "A week from now you will give me choice and we shall discuss this deal of yours then, it would be best if you joined we could do great things."

Harry smiled despite himself "Yeah I have heard that one before."

It was only then that the two seemed to realize that both Snape and Malfoy were still in the room. Harry had no idea why the blonde teen was even here, he hadn’t really done anything besides give Snape the excuse to have this little meeting. Harry could see Snape staring at him thoughtful, as if he had never seen him before, it unnerved him. Draco was looking between Harry and Voldemort with a please look, I guess he was considering this as a win for the dark side if Harry chose to join them.

"I will see you in a weeks’ time Potter, hopefully with news that will please me, it goes without saying to not speak of any of this to anyone." Voldemort rose from his chair gracefully sending Harry a dismissive gesture.

Harry nodded and stood up; as he reached the exit he turned back to the three in the room. "I won’t talk about what happened, but I’m not going to hear the stuff I said while under the serums influences in the rumour mill will I?" He looked between the three nervous

"I won’t say anything Potter." Draco smirked. "We might be on the same side soon after all, that and I would have to admit I spent the evening in your presence."

"No one here will speak of what transpired tonight, Potter, You have my word." Voldemort shoed him once again.

This time Harry left without looking back, moving his tired bones as fast as he could back to his dorm, the hallways were dark and the lanterns all but gone out, he didn’t dare use his wand for light. Other teachers would be patrolling the corridors and by normal standards Harry’s detention should have ended over two hours ago. It didn't seem like he had been in Voldemort’s presence for that long but it was clear that if he was caught out of bed Snape would deny keeping him this long, and a real detention and loss of house points would follow. Most of his housemates hated him enough already, he didn't want to give the anymore reason to. Once he was back in his dark dorm with the rest of his roommates asleep he climbed into the warmth of his four poster bed, he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come, his mind had other things planned as he laid awake thinking of the nights transgressions for hours before finally falling into another night of restless sleep.

He was woken by an angry Ron, apparently the red haired teen had waited up for him to get back from detention and had fallen asleep on the armchair by the fire place, while he was annoyed Harry hadn’t noticed and woken him so he could have slept in his bed and not have the pain in his neck he currently had, he wasn’t angry at Harry, he was angry at Snape. His best friend was currently plotting revenge for keep Harry out so late and risking the teen getting another detention. Harry would just nod along with whatever Ron was saying, too tired to really pay attention and to busy thinking of the reason why Snape had kept him back so late. Could he really join Voldemort, become his spy, all for the sake of the people he cares about? This was his parent’s murderer, the reason he was tortured by the Dursley’s all these years, why his friends were in danger the first place. Then again he could take himself out of the fight entirely, leave his friends to make their own choices, he mentally shook his head, he couldn’t do that he wouldn’t be able to stand aside and let his friends get hurt. Or he could ignore the really weird talk and continue to fight against them, instead of joining them, they would hunt him down but that wouldn’t make a difference to the situation he was currently in. Harry sighed he didn’t want to be a part of the war, he was tired of fighting, he wanted a normal life, besides why should he fight for the people who shun him, who expect him to have all the answers and fight against a man who had more knowledge then he could ever dream of and he was only sixteen. Even Dumbledore expected him to be the one to defeat Voldemort because of the prophecy and the so call power he was supposed to know. Despite knowing firsthand the professor Trelawney can predict a true prophecy, who says that all prophecy’s come true or that she didn’t make it up to get the job, and just by pure chance it kind of happened, it was only because Voldemort knew of the first half and acted upon it that the first part was even true. Harry certainly didn’t have any special abilities that Voldemort wasn’t aware of, he could literally see inside his mind, pretty hard to keep anything a secret that way. If he had a special power then not even Harry himself was aware of it. All that aside, even if he could stomach joining the dark side, how would he convince his friends to stop fighting the very thing that threatened their way of life? Harry banged his head on the table at breakfast, it didn’t matter what he did Harry potter felt entirely screwed.

Ron hadn’t noticed Harry’s inner turmoil, instead continued his rant all through breakfast, even Hermione had stopped chastising him for insulting the Professor and started to ignore him, it seemed Ron really had woken on the wrong side of the bed- well couch in the case but the statement was still true. Harry played with his food more then he ate, but he did manage to eat a few pieces of toast. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Ron and Hermione, but they wouldn’t understand, they would tell him Voldemort couldn’t be trusted and that was that, even despite the fact that he couldn’t lie while under the truth potion. Harry groaned he could feel a headache coming and just knew that today was not going to be a good day, especially since they started the day with Defence against the dark arts. He wasn’t going to be able to escape his thoughts of last night with Snape and Malfoy in the exact room it all happened in. Harry even considered going to the hospital wing despite his hatred of that place just to escape his morning lesson with the Slytherin head of house. He already felt that his thoughts were running on repeat, always thinking the same things in a loop, over and over and being in the presence of both Malfoy and Snape would only serve to make things worse. 

Harry was silent as he walked to class with his two best friends, neither of them noticed as they were arguing with each other, but one never knew with Hermione, that girl could multitask like a pro, she might pounce later when she was one hundred percent that something was wrong with Harry, it was only early in the morning and he clearly didn’t get much sleep, so she could just be justifying his silence as him being tired. The three sat in their normal seats at the back of the classroom with Harry in the middle of the two. Harry was supposed to be a mediator between the two but just didn’t feel like it today. He got out his parchment and quill and opened his textbook to the appropriate page before resting his head on the desk, while waiting to make his dramatic entrance he did every lesson. He didn’t see Malfoy spare him a glance as he took his usual spot in the front row. Then Harry's hair began to stand on edge as he sensed danger, he quickly stood whipped out his wand and cast a protego around himself as he scanned the area, to the shock to most of the class, a handful of students had also sensed something off and had acted as Harry had. Before the people sit seated could question the oddity, stunning spells came from all directions, stunning all those who hadn’t acted and the ones who had were ordered to renovate them as Snape walked into the room. Once that was done he barked at everyone to sit. 

"Mr Potter come up to the front." Snape motioned without any room to argue. Harry followed the order; he stood next to the professor and looked at him questionably. "You were the first to act but were the one paying the least attention. Why?"

Harry thought about it for a second before answering. "I was acting on pure instinct, like I could sense the intent to attack and my body just moved before I think."

Snape actually looked impressed. "This is called instinctual magic; we all have it and most fail to use it. Following ones instincts could be the very thing that saves you from a battle, people confuse themselves easily be trying to think too much during a battle but hesitate to act and it could lead to your death." Snape sneered "Everyone here should have sensed the intent to attack, that something was not right, maybe you did and ignore it, either way it doesn’t make you any less of a dunderhead, if Mr Potter of all people can do it i expect you all will."

Harry went back to his seat while Snape continued his lecture on instinctual magic apparently some people were more in tuned to it than others, while some it would be a feeling of uneasiness, a sense of danger and then they could act on it, some could sense what the danger is and where and then act, for others it can be a mix of both it depends on the level of danger and on how someone is Intune with their own magic and the magic around them.

The easier of the two is the magic around them that was the sense of danger Harry and some of the others had acted on, it was pretty basic, hence why Snape was so irritated at the class. Harry would have expected being in tune with your own magic would have been the easier of the two, but apparently because so many people reject things about themselves, pretend to be something they are not they lose themselves to fit in and therefore become less Intune with their own magic. according to even the textbook if one was to focus hard enough, you should be able to feel you magic flowing within your body, feel it connecting to the magic around you, train it to warn you of any dangers lurking, it was another reason why wandlss magic was so rare, you had to feel the magic and then conduct it, wands were simply a training tool but over time had become a necessity as witches and wizards lost contact with their magic throughout the generations, so now only the select and more powerful few were able to amazing feats of magic without a wand.

Harry had only seen people use small pieces of wandless magic, summoning a small object across the room or lighting a candle, but it made sense that everyone should be able to do it, look at all the 'accidental magic' witches and wizards do before they turn eleven. Harry himself had blown up his aunt like a balloon. Maybe it was accidental magic but it was because that witch or wizard was more Intune with their emotions at that moment, focusing on whatever was making them happy or angry maybe even scared and their magic was reacting to their will. If one could learn to control that power all the time, it wouldn’t matter if you lost your wand in battle you could still fight, hell you mightn’t need your wand at all if you could perform spells without one. Harry vowed to actually pay attention when doing the essay, this subject seemed fascinating to him, which was funny because usually Snape’s lessons were dull, that hadn’t changed over the years.

The lesson passed surprisingly quickly, Harry had been so focused on their topic that he hadn’t even thought if his dilemma, or goof off with Ron, who had done nothing all lesson as a sign of protest against the professor and was annoyed that Harry had actually seemed interested in the dungeon bats lesson. After defence they had charms, this time Harry didn’t pay too much attention, his focus was touch and go between the lesson and playing hang man with Ron. Lunch he was to focused on his thoughts again to really eat, he ate half his ham and cheese sandwich before calling it quits. He noticed Hermione eyeing him from across the table, but avoided eye contact, he knew she would ask what was wrong eventually but he didn’t want to make it any sooner.

After lunch he had potions and this was another class Harry wish he could avoid, Slughorn had him up on some pedestal that he neither wanted nor deserved. What would the man think of Harry if he found out the so called chosen one was seriously thinking of either leaving the fray or switching sides completely? Harry almost considered telling everyone so they would leave him alone, but if he did switch he was supposed to be a spy, he couldn’t do that if he blew his cover before he had even made up his mind. Hell he would be labelled a traitor just for considering not fighting in the war, let alone thinking of switching sides so that he and his friends would be safe, could he really be that selfish?

The dreaded day came quickly, Today was the day that Harry was to meet Snape and Voldemort his answer, on whether he would continue to fight with Dumbledore, go neutral or switch sides completely. Harry had suffered from a migraine the whole week, Ron and Hermione had noticed something was wrong and had pestered him for answers but it would just cause him to snap at them before storming away with a shout of ‘mind your own business.

He had taken to reading and training in the room of requirement, he was getting better at wandless magic and had actually researched instinctual magic, he hoped to one day master it, intrigued by how useful it would be if he did in fact master it.

Harry didn’t seem any closer to an answer as he snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and made his way down to the Snape’s office. This was a life changing decision, one that was life or death.

He knocked on the door, when the reply for him to come in Harry could swear he stopped breathing all together, despite his nerves he still opened and entered the room, with his head help up high, heart in his chest.

Voldemort was sitting in Snape’s chair, while the Professor was nowhere to be seen, it was so much different than the last time he had entered this room with Voldemort presence. “You know this could have gone bad if it hadn’t been me knocking?”

Voldemort leaned back in the chair. “ Yes I suppose you have point, but they have a spell to make people forget things they had no place on knowing.”

Harry rolled his eyes but walked and sat in the students chair, a complete opposite of last time as well. He hadn’t made eye contact instead he looked past the man in front of him. 

“Have you made your decision then?” Voldemort spoke quietly it was almost like a whisper but it still made Harry jump.

With Resolve he didn’t think he had in that moment he finally made eye contact with his maybe sworn enemy. That was all it took, looking at the man once again, after all the thinking during the week, this was when he finally knew what his answer was again, he was over the shock now and could finally answer honestly.

Harry nodded. “Yes, I have.”  
Voldemort gestured for him to speak, his face showed little emotion but Harry could see a look of hope in the Dark Lord’s eyes. Harry would indeed make a good ally if that was what he chose.

“I choose……”


End file.
